


Shattering Silence

by Cherry_Art



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, I almost had a panic attack writing this one, Panic Attacks, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art
Summary: Alya gets a bad flashback in the form of a nightmare, and when she wakes up Asra isn't with her. When she gets upto look for him, she falls and goes into a full blown panic attack.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 16





	Shattering Silence

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: if you are sensitive to mentions or details of panic attacks, I suggest you read with caution.

Labored breathing fills the air, the only sound shattering the silence that had suspended the otherwise pleasant morning. 

Shaking, Alya sits in fetal position, her tumble of hair falling over her shoulders. A few tears escape her eyes and slide down her cheeks, dripping onto her bare thighs. Taking in a shuddering breath, Alya tries calming herself, which only causes her panic to increase. 

Now audibly wheezing, the magician’s tears increase in intensity, sobbing uncontrollably as her chest tightens. Throat constricting, Alya’s vision goes blurry as she begins feeling more lightheaded, hands and legs shaking. Squeezing her eyes shut further, Alya wills the images to go away, though it’s futile. 

Jolting, Alya gasps and jerks away when she feels a gentle hand on her back, shaking her head and sobbing harder. The hand leaves, but a voice penetrates the white noise that had slowly been filling her head. It’s foggy, but it’s unmistakably Asra’s familiar voice. “Take deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth.” 

He gently coaxes Alya into a proper sitting position, allowing air to fill her lungs with less restraint. After a few times of her having even worse trouble breathing, Alya finally manages to breath mostly normally with the patient guidance of Asra’s voice, though a few tears continue to trickle down her cheeks. 

Whimpering softly, Alya turns to Asra and wraps her arms around him tightly. Gently rubbing soothing circles into his lover’s back, Asra murmurs small words of encouragement and love into her skin. Sniffling, Alya keeps her arms around Asra until she falls asleep. 

Asra picks her up and gently carries her to their shared bed, lying beside her and holding her in his arms. He presses a soft kiss to her forehead and murmurs an, “I love you.” He stays with her on the bed, pulling some blankets up around them. Frost and Faust move onto the bed as well, the purple snake coiling loosely around her arm as the small white fox nuzzles into her side. They had known to keep away from Alya when she was having her attack, but now were staying as close as possible. 

Asra stays with Alya in the bed until she wakes up again, not making the mistake of leaving her alone another time this morning.


End file.
